


Lovestruck: The Abandoned and The Rich

by 4Wheels4Life



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brooklyn, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Lesbian, Love, New York, Rape, Teen Pregnancy, homeless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Wheels4Life/pseuds/4Wheels4Life
Summary: Two girls living in different worlds. One is rich, and one with no home. But one thing they have in common...The struggle of living in New York City. Let's see what happens when both worlds collide.
Relationships: Johnathan/Tonya, Lyric/Shawn, Song/Kenneth, Song/Lyric
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beautiful peeps!! Hopefully you see this before you read the prologue. I just want to say that even though that this book has nothing to do with the characters that you seen in movies, shows, or anywhere that you've known, this is my own original work. It's like, a new book that's going to be published to a bunch of people. So, hopefully you enjoy this and more in the future. I love you!!!❤🧡💛💚💙💜💙💚💛🧡❤

Why do things happen to good people, who deserve no wrong to be done to them? Why do bad things happen to good people, when all they do is good? Why does a teenage girl have to be sexually violated to understand the coldness and the wickedness of the world, when she already knows about the wickedness and the coldness? But you know what made her happy and forget all about those bad things? A certain person who truly loves her, who doesn't care about the gender, who doesn't care about where she came from. And especially, who didn't care that she was with child. The girl that is being talked about.....Her name is Song. Song Brinkwood. And you're about to hear a story. Song's story.


	2. Her past

The sound of worn-out sneakers, one foot in front of another, stomping against the ground. The sound of scratch-like dragging of a heavy trash bag against the uneven pavement. Legs moving, not having a rhythm of steps, growing tired by the minute, trying to make it to its destination. Lungs, desperate for fresh air every breath it could take in. And a girl's sweat, dripping down from her forehead, to her jawline, and leaving from her chin. The same steps over and over again.

"I-i-i cant. I-- _exhale--_ gotta rest." 

The bags made a-- _thump!--_ sound as all of its weight hit the ground. Her back slides down a street light that was near The Georgia Avenue Park & Playground. As she catches her breath, she looks out to the Sun that was creeping upwards, getting brighter and brighter ready for a new day. She was overly tired and sighed from the exhaust. She grunted to herself in encouragement and got up on her shaky legs and with her sweaty arms, she wiped the sweat off onto her jacket that was starting to get holes from becoming too ragged. ' _Where am I gon find a new damn jacket by winter?!'_ She thought anxiously. She groaned annoyingly, taking her nails and digging into the trash bags as a grip and dragging them to a bench that was in the center of the park. She throws the bags with the little strength she had on one end of the bench and took a few minutes to catch her breath. She felt her legs about to give up so she quickly sat down beside her luggage. _'This cannot be my life forever. Just worthless. What is wrong with me?'_ She turns to open one of her bags and pulled out a yellow blanket. But it wasn't those regular blankets. It was a security blanket. Those blankets are used for babies to feel comfort and safety. It had tiny music notes on the corner of it and had writing on it that said " _Mommy’s SongBird_ " But this blanket was not new....it was dirty. It had holes in it, it stunk really bad and had stains from unknown sources. But she? She didn't care, as long as she had it, she was so sweet and content. She turned and reached her hand back into the bag and took out a saggy, flat pillow and laid it on one end of the bench. The wind started to blow soft, but a cold breeze. She shivered as she clutched the small blanket to her body, which did not affect the fact the wind was growing stronger. _'Why do winter exist?!?!'_ She lets out an infuriated scream but stopped to make sure nobody was around to see her. She let out a shivered breath.

She lays down on her back and tried to get comfortable but the cold metal wasn't allowing her to do so. She turned onto her side but grimaced when the hardness of the bench was pressing against her ribs. She sat up and laid the blanket under her and laid back on top of it, but it still didn't help. She turns to look at the concrete ground and had a feeling of disgust, _'Gotta sleep on the damn dirty ass ground again!'_ She grabbed the trash bag that was sitting comfortably beside her and made it rolled off the bench and onto the ground. After, She slid from the seat and laid tenderly on the cement. Her head leaned against the baggage, she undid her shirt a little to make her arms fit inside and rolled over on her right, where her back was facing the bench, and her face, gazing at the sun that was fully awakened. _'I still got time to sleep...I hope.'_ She closes her eyes, allowing her mind to drift into dreamland. 

~

_~_

_"Where you goin', ma?" The 6-year-old girl asked her mother. The mother, wearing a blue Glittering Halter Backless Bodycon Dress, with a black plain coat, draped over her shoulders, a pair of white knee-high heel boots. And to top it off, she had straight blonde Brazilian bob hairstyle and a clutch purse by her side. "Somewhere 'Kay? Just be sleep when I get back Ight?" Before she could open the door, the little girl grabbed her leg. "Wait, Imma be by myself, ma?" The older woman plainly nodded her head. She turned back to the door and opened it only inches until her daughter called her name. The older one looked as the little girl ran and grabbed the remote off the coffee table."Ma, wait! Don't you rememba' your favorite show? Love & Hip Hop coming on tonight! You can't leave, Mommy...." The older one let out an aggravated moan. "Can't you watch it by yourself? Imma be out wit some folks I know and It's bout to be your bedtime so I suggest you be in bed now and be sleep when I get back....IGHT?!" The little girl jumped back in shock. "Mommy, why you mad at me?" she asked curiously. The mother stared at the door for a few seconds, her hands shaking on the doorknob, eager to get out to the outside world. The plan she had in mind wasn't working like she expected. Her daughter was trying to keep her home. But that's not what she wants. She wants OUT. She sighed in the defeat that was coming over her as she turned to walk slowly to the back of the house where all the rooms were. The daughter called out to her but she kept walking until she disappeared. _

_She returned after long minutes. The little girl felt like it was forever! Her attention went to the yellow cloth in her mother's_ _hand. It was a blanket. It had writing that said "Mommy's SongBird" in the middle of it, surrounded by tiny microphones and more musical notes sewn around it. The little girl stared in awe and made grabby hands for it. The mother did a small mirthless chuckle and got on her knees and handed it to her. The 6-year-old touched the blanket and it absorbed all of her attention, making her engrossed. She rubbed it against her face and it was so soft. It had her so entranced that she didn't notice her mother's face had changed. The mascara that was on her mother's eyelashes was running down her face, creating black streaks. The lipgloss that was painted perfectly on her lips were smeared all over. And she was shakier than she was at the door, and more in a hurry for something. "Baby girl, I need you to listen okay?" The little one looked up, the smile she had dropped after seeing what her mom's face looked like. "Ma! Your face! Why you look that that?" Then her eyes went down to her lips. "What happened to her lipgloss? Why--SHUT UP!!"_

 _Her constant questioning was cut off by her mother, who was obviously stressed. She had her hands in her hair, making it all frizzy and out of place. "Let mommy speak for sec, bru. God!" The 6-year-old stood still, the blanket still in her grip. "Mama just goin' to be gone for a few minutes kay? But I promise I be back. Ight? But I want you sleep though. It's going to be a quick run, and I be back. But until then, hold on to this soft, beautiful, and cute blanket until i get back, ok?" And the whole time her mother spoke, the little girl was confused. How would it be a quick run if she wearing this fancy glittery dress? And why would her mama go out there with her face looking tore up? Knowing her, she would prettify herself before going anywhere. Even to a corner store. And that's where she knew that's where her mother always goes. "Well, Mommy..." She started. "I'm getting sleepy anyway. Thanks for the blanket, I love it." She squeezed it to her face again. Her mother gave her a warm smile before opening her arms, gesturing that she wanted a hug from her only daughter. One last hug anyway. The girl giggled loudly as she practically jumped in her mom's arms. She put her head in her neck and smelt the rosy perfume she had on. She released her daughter from the warm hold and fully stood up to straighten her dress. She then_ _wipes off the black streaks of mascara and the smeared lipgloss with the back of her had while the little girl was giggling from the warm hug she got. The thing was, she didn't even know that this was the last warm hug she'll get from her mother. The older woman took out a small mirror she had in her clutch purse, along with a tube of lipgloss and some mascara. Within two minutes, She looked brand new, as if she never cried in the first place. She turned to look at her baby girl for the last time before hearing a loud honk from outside of her door, causing her to almost drop her mirror. She threw her mascara and lipgloss in her clutch purse and sprinted to the door. But before opening it, she looked at her baby girl for the last time, but the little one was paying attention to her new soft blanket. Without no additional words, she left. And the little girl didn’t even know that was her last time seeing her mother._


	3. On the streets/Singing for The People

"Hey, get yo ass up! People wanna sit hea'!" Weary eyes popped open to the loud, gruff voice, but closed right away from the bright light of the sun. She opens her eyes again and as her vision was clearing up, it focused on a man, who had three children, two boys, and a girl, standing behind him, staring at her. She sits up and looked around and saw people crowding the park, with kids running around, laughing and screaming, women sitting close to the park, loosely watching their kids, and men in their own world with their own kind, laughing and play fighting. She smiled at the happiness....the happiness that she wants. Memories from the dream she had last night snapped back into her head. Her lips started to quiver and quickly began to well up and fall on the sidewalk, forever a cast-off in the cement. She didn't get a chance to weep when the man yelled again. 

"Hey! Don't you got eas'?!" Because I know you heard me! Go find another spot, ya ain't got nun else betta' ta do! My kids wanna sit hea'!" He shouted. She turned away from him after the volume of his loud voice made her eardrums vibrate. "Ya can go find another spot too! All these benches out hea, you can go to another one!" She blurted out. Her eyes widened in realization, and kept still, waiting for the man's reaction which never came. She cautiously turned and saw the man staring at her trash bag that was filled with the little belongings she had. Her eyes darted between him and her bag and quickly knew what he was about to do and sat up to try to grab for it. But she was too late. His face curled up and before she knew it, her clothes were on the ground when the man stepped forward and grabbed the bag and pulled it until it ripped and the clothes came pouring out. She exclaimed in shock as she jumped forward and tried to catch the remaining cloths that fell from the torn bag. She tried to pick her clothes up, but the man started to kick them around, curse words flowing from his mouth.

"Since this yo damn spot, how bout' I make it yo spot?" He grunted as he took one of her shirts and rubbed it against the grass, throwing it back hitting her face. She began to sob. "Please stop!" She tried to gather the little she had but the little boys that were with the parent snatched them away from her. "No!" They were going along with their father, except the cursing. But they were throwing her clothes around, stepping on them, blowing their snot in them, spitting on them. The little girl that was standing a few inches away slowly walked over to her and spoke.

"Are you that girl that sings every day?" She asked innocently. The teen was baffled. _'My clothes being torn to pieces and you're asking a question like this?!?!'_

"Yes! Yes! That's me! Can you please tell your family to STOP?!" She asked angrily. The little girl gasp. "You're Song, aintchu?" She asked excitedly. While the teen was shouting at the father and boys to stop, which were falling on deaf ears, she quickly nodded before trying to pick up her clothes again. The girl squealed of joy as she hopped up and went to her father and gestured to whisper in his ear.

The man's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he looked back at his daughter. He turned towards the teen as she sobbed, picking up her clothes. "Yo, I'm sorry. Bro i didn' even know, cuz." The man faced his sons who were still messing with her clothes. With a firm snap of his fingers, the boys looked up and immediately knew to stop.

"I didn't know you that girl that sung that song In Upstate New York at the uh....Washington Square Park?" He asked casually. Baffled, she was again. The man, who was tearing her clothes to PIECES, having a conversation like they used to be good friends for a long time. She slowly nodded her head. The man let out an exhilarated laugh and balled his fist in one of his hands. "YO, you dat girl that got those vocals?! You deadass?" The girl sat in confusion. She still didn't know what was going on, but she still nodded her head to see where this was going. The man smile dropped a little. "Yo, I'm sorry for jackin' up your clothes like that, I shoulda neva' did that, that was wrong of me! And my sons shoulda' neva' follow my footsteps!" He said, giving his sons a stern look. The two brothers went to hide behind the sister, who moved out the way so they can face their father again. 

Song did a stifled laugh before being serious again, and turned to look at her clothes that were dirtier than before. "So...What about my clothes?" She asked, gaining the man's attention. He looked around before literally smacked his head with his hand. "Oh shit! Thas right! I forgot 'bout dat!" He reached into his pocket, bringing out a fresh, new, and leather wallet. He took a couple of dollar bills and handed to the teen. The teen reached and took the offering and quickly counted it. "300 dollars?!" She was startled. To her, that was a lot! The man shrugged. "Don' even worry about it. How 'bout I take these dirty clothes and throw them away and you get yo self a couple outfits. As an apology for my stupid ass?" Song looked at the money before looking at the man. She eyes started to tear up and she cupped the money to her chest. She slowly stood up and went to give the man the tightest hug she could provide, which the man gave in return. When they pulled away, the little girl ran up to her and tapped her thigh. Song looked down to look into the little girl's hazel eyes.

"Can you sing us a song, Please?" She innocently asked. Song cheeks turned red as she look around to see people looking at the scene before them. She then turned towards her bucket where it gave the people the idea to put the money in. She then turned back to the girl, who was looking, expecting a yes from the older person. "Okay. I'll sing something, only because you asked. The girl squealed in delight as she ran to Song's bench and sat on it, putting her teddy bear she had in her hand beside her. The little boys did the same except sat on the ground in front of the bench. The dad walked over to his kids and stood up beside it. Song turned to face them and took a deep breath. And then she sung: 

_If you believe in something long and hard_

  
_If you believe in something with all you heart_

  
_It shall come to pass_

_I see miracles_

  
_I see miracles_

  
_I see miracles happening for you_

  
_I see miracles_

  
_I see miracles_

  
_I see miracles happening for you_

_If you believe in something long and hard_

  
_If you believe in something with all you heart_

_It shall come to pass_

_I see miracles_

  
_I see miracles_

  
_I see miracles happening for you_

  
_I see miracles_

  
_I see miracles_

  
_I see miracles happening for you_

And as she sung, everybody around at the park started to surround her, some coming up and dropping 5 and 10 and some 50 dollar bills in the bucket. Some people who were listening and who knew the song, became her choir and sang along with her.

_Think it into existence_

_(Think it into existence)_

  
_You have to speak it into existence_

_(Speak it into existence)_

  
_Faith it into existence_

_(Faith it into existence)_

  
_Oh-oh, miracles_

_(Miracles are happening for you)_

  
_Think it into existence_

_(Think it into existence)_

  
_Speak it into existence_

_(Speak it into existence)_

  
_You even have to faith it into existence_

_(Faith it into existence)_

  
_Miracles, oh-oh_

_(Miracles are happening for you)_

Some people had their eyes closed and were swaying to the sound of her voice. It was so smooth, yet, so firm. Some people were crying and had raised their hand to sky, feeling the gifted and the glory from her powerful voice.

_I see miracles, hey_

  
_I see miracles_

  
_I see miracles happening for you, oh yes_

  
_I see miracles_

  
_Yes, I see miracles_

  
_I see miracles happening for you_

_I see miracles_

_I see miracles_

_I see miracles happening for you_

As she ended the song with a high pitch tune, the whole crowd burst into applause and shouting. Song opened her eyes, and saw so many people around her, chanting her name. 

"SONG!, SONG!, SONG!" Some people chanted. The teen looked at a woman that looked like she was in her thirties wiping tears from her eyes. A small group of girls her age went over to her and took some pictures with her. One girl asked for her signature on one of the books she had in her hands and that made Song confused. A signature? What's that? Instead, she took the pen that was offered to her and just drew a small bird and little tunes around it. The girl that was given the drawing looked confused before smiling and hugging Song and walked away, letting more of the people through to get to the singer.

"Baby, how you learn how to sing like that?" A woman, who looked like she was in her 70's asked the teen.

"Um, well I've kind of just had it. I remember one day I just sung and I sounded good so that just became my help of making money." The teen shrugged. 

"You're going to be on the stage one day. You're going to be successful." She said, with determination in her eyes. Song was taken aback.

"Huh? Me? On the stage? You're just saying that to make me feel good about myself right?" Song was not about to hear what she _thought_ was a lie. The elderly lady let out a strange but familiar laugh. It sounded soft, but firm at the same time and that left the singer confused.

"Baby, you might not want to believe me and that's okay because some people don't believe the elder like they used to back then. But don't worry, you'll be set for life girly. You have a good day now." And as the woman turned to leave, Song grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait." The lady stopped and turned to meet her eyes again. 

"What's your name?" Song asked. The Lady gave her a smile that sent more shivers down Song's spine.

"All you need to know is that you're going to be a very successful young woman. You have a good day, ya heard?"

Song nodded as she watched the lady walk away. _'Who is that lady? I feel like I've seen her somewhere before!'_

Song shook her head and turned to walk back to her bench until she remembered she had gotten money from the performance and went to take the money out of the bucket and count it.

_5, 10, 15, 25, 75, 175, 275, 475..........500?! And then plus the 300 I got from that man that makes......800!!?_

Song couldn't believe her own self. She got $800?! She can do so much with that! Like, I can get a place to stay for a few nights, get some clothes plus, get some FOOD! Song folded the money and stuffed it in her pocket and grabbed her bag that was ripped up and tried to make a tying knot with it so her old clothes wouldn't fall out. _'I ain't eva' wearing these clothes. Imma buy me some new ones!'_

Song grabbed the bag with her clothes inside and looked for a trash can which was located a few feet away from her. She sprinted towards it and threw the bag away. She froze after realizing that she has no idea where a clothing store is! _'Where in the world is a clothing store?!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used for this chapter is called Miracles by Jekalyn Carr. Its available on YouTube and for download. See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!! I am so so so sorry that I have been inactive for quite a while. I've heard and did so much that I have been very busy! I know everybody has already heard about the Corona Virus and the protests over the death of George Floyd, a man who was killed by a police officer after having the officer's knee in his neck. A lot of chaos and death has been very tragic over these few months, I just hope and pray to God that this will all be over soon and have healing over those who have lost their close ones and that the protests will end in victory and equality because this is pretty out of control. Everybody needs God, that is one thing for sure. I love you guys, a new chapter will be coming soon!


	5. Another Note!

Hey guys it is me again! Sorry! I know I published a chapter, previously stating that I would be coming back and doing more chapters. And I still haven't did it yet! But I did released a chapter in my other work if you check out my profile. But I am in the making of writing a new chapter. Thanks for understanding! See you all soon!


End file.
